Digital content such as eBooks, video, audio, games, and so forth are increasingly stored in cloud storage resources. These cloud storage resources are then accessed by a user via a network. This offers the user the advantage of being able to readily access content from a variety of devices and locations at which network access is available. However, network access may be prohibitively expensive or impossible in some situations. In particular, conveyances such as aircraft, trains, motorcoaches, ships, and so forth may have no network access, or be limited to expensive and (relatively) slow data connections while in transit.